Beautifully Broken
by Friend to All
Summary: One chance encounter changes the way Aria Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentis see each other. Their friendship blossoms and grows into something that could become so much more. Sometimes it is the broken that are the most beautiful. M for swearing, drug/alcohol abuse, self harm, and sexual situations.


A/N: Alright, here we are again ladies and gentlemen another Jaria fanfiction. As usual this will be an AU story but I have gone further out this time. In this setting there is no A and Alison never went missing. I am using the theory of the butterfly effect to justify the change. The smallest alterations can create new worlds. As with my story Russian Roulette this has some darker themes at the beginning. Once again I will say that if you struggle with this please feel free to talk with me anytime. On a less serious note this story contains more angst than I have ever written but it has a purpose. Thank you for reading!

Warnings: Swearing, drug/alcohol abuse, self harm, and sex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Five years ago one night, one conversation turned Jason DiLaurentis' world upside down. The change was for the better but rocky roads followed it.

His night began like most did back then, Ian and Garrett met him at some party where they all got wasted. As usual he stumbled back in the house around two or three am after sobering up, mostly. Tonight would be different because one girl could not sleep.

Aria Montgomery sat on his living room couch scribbling away in what he assumed was her journal. She stood out among Alison's friends. Her gothic style and the hot pink streaks in her hair made Jason think he might like her if given the change to get to know her. Unpredictable as ever Aria rolls her eyes and shakes her head when she sees him come in. Muttering under her breath she returns to her writing.

Starting to come down from the buzz Jason gets annoyed by her obvious disapproval. Stopping a few feet from the petite girl curled up on the sofa he indignantly calls her out, "Sorry, didn't catch that judgmental remark."

Aria's eyes snap to his and suddenly he realizes he just poked the bear. Her eyes cut through him as she sneers at him, "I said unbelievable."

Angry at her tone and how she has unsettled him he bites back, "Excuse me?"

Aria's fist tightens around the pen. Good, now she is mad too. Maybe a good fight will fill what the drugs and alcohol cannot. "It's unbelievable that you just come and go as you please. That no one forces you to fix the damage you cause yourself and those around you. It's pathetic really."

Okay now Jason is pissed. No matter how much he likes her, who is she to call him pathetic? "No one gives a shit what I do. I'll live my life the way I want."

Either Aria does not realize or does not care that his is angry. Instead of cowering away from his wrath she gets angry right back at him. "You should care. Being intoxicated for the majority of your days is not living. That's escaping. You're a fucking coward running from the reality the rest of us live with."

Rage moves him across the room. Her words hit too close to home. Placing one hand on the couch arm and the other on the back he invades her personal space to snarl at her, "Why should I care? I already told you: no one gives a flying fuck. Who are you to judge me?"

Though she should be Aria is not threatened by his imposing form. Unafraid of Jason or what he could do she puts her pen and book to the side and places her hands on either side of his face. "I'm someone who cares. You and I aren't friends but you have so much potential you just throw away by doing the things you're doing."

Caught off guard he jumps a little at her touch. Temper cooling slightly Jason searches her face. Hope sparks within him so he does not remove her hands but he is still mad. Doubtful of her words he makes a cruel remark, "Why? You have some kind of crush on me or something? Sorry sweetheart you're too young and I'm not interested."

Aria does not blush or shy away. Brave girl that she is she smirks at him. "Jason you are attractive but this has nothing to do with some school girl crush. I see the way you put on a tough bravado to hide how much you care for others. I know how intelligent you are and how observant. What you don't know is how I do the exact same thing without the same need to. How I watch people the same way you do, only without the mind clouding substances. I care because we are more alike than different."

Baffled by her response Jason is speechless. He stares at her for an unknown amount of time while her smirk turns into a gentle smile. The tears falling do not register until Aria wipes one away with the pad of her thumb. No one has ever pushed him to be better. Sure, his parents have shown their disappointment and Alison has shown her disgust but it has never been for his benefit. Jason does not even try to stop the flow of his weeping. Voice barely above a whisper he finally speaks, "How do I stop? I've tried, I can't do it. It feels like a part of me now."

Aria never shushes his crying, she simply offers the comfort of her presence and the warmth of her hands. "It's not a part of you. You are stronger than your addictions but you can't do it alone. I'll help if you let me."

Jason does not think he just moves. Collapsing to his knees in front of the sofa he wraps his arms around the tiny girl and pulls her to the edge in a bone crushing hug. Burying his face in the crook of her neck he lets the tears fall unchecked.

Surprised by his sudden movements it takes Aria a second to hug him back. Rubbing soothing circles into his back and stroking his hair she leans her head atop his. Silently she hold him until the sobs that wrack his body subside.

Loosening his grip on her Jason pulls back to look at Aria. "Would you really help? Ali won't like you talking to me much less spending time with me. Especially the kind of time necessary to help me quit. Why would you want that burden?"

Aria swallows hard, it is time to tell him her truth. Shrugging she replies, "Alison will get over it eventually. In the end she'll have her brother back. She is bad at showing it but she cares for you too, in her own twisted Alison way." Her eyes water and for the first time tonight she is nervous about saying something.

Feeling her tremble in his arms Jason runs a hand up and down her back trying to calm her. "Hey, whatever it is you can say it. I know it's a huge thing to ask of you." He tries not the let the disappointment crush him.

Before the despair can truly take hold Aria shakes her head. "No, I want to be here for you Jason. My reasons are a little selfish though." Confused he tries to read the enigmatic girl who is quickly becoming the foundation of his world.

Gathering her courage Aria scoots back from him slightly. Unwilling to let go of her Jason's hands fall from her back to her hips. With shaking hands she pull up the sleep shorts she is wearing, turning her leg to where he can see the inside of her thigh.

Dozens of clean lines mare her flesh, some old scars, most new fresh wounds. Jason's eyes dart back to Aria's when the reality of what those lines are means.

"I need help too. If no one knows though, how can they stop me?"

Tears spill over her eye lids, down her cheeks and Jason sees why Aria called them similar. Tugging her back into his embrace he lets her cry. "You have more courage than I do. You're so brave to try to reach out. I would like to help you too. Maybe leaning on each other we can learn how to stand again."

They stayed on the couch for the rest of the night. Until Alison and the other girls came down they talked and got to know one another. Jason was right his sister did not like them talking but Aria shot Ali's rude jabs down with clever ones of her own. Alison backed down faster than Jason expected. The blonde already knew something he would learn with time: Aria is a fiercely loyal friend. Ali saw that morning the stubbornness with which the tiny brunette defended their new friendship and not wanting to lose Aria as her friend Alison conceded. After all it was that outspokenness that made Ali love her best friend.

Alison's disapproval was the easiest obstacle for them to overcome. Both Aria and Jason struggled with their self-destructive habits. During stressful times it was harder to resist the temptation. They fought often trying to save the other from themselves. After much blood, sweat, and tears the pair found the light at the end of the tunnel.

Now here Jason was flying with Aria to Hanna's wedding in the Bahamas. Watching his best friend sleep he feels the all too familiar stirrings of love. Squashing those feelings he closes his eyes and lays his head back. He never meant to fall in love with her but somewhere in the past few years he realized that none of his relationships were working out because none of his girlfriends were Aria. No one could compare or even come close to the place she held in his heart.

Their lack of a personal bubble with each other certainly never helped. They cuddled, held hands sometimes, heck recently Aria slept next to him more nights than she did not. Jason wished he could figure out how to tell her the things she did to him but the possibility of rejection or worse, losing her, kept him quiet. Sighing he resigned himself to a weekend in the sweetest hell he could dream up. The beach and warm temperatures meant that Aria would be in a bikini and very little else. Jason would have no respite either because she was sharing a room with him to save money. He almost regretted agreeing to do it. Almost. He would never trade Aria's overjoyed reaction or the time he would get to spend with her for anything. Dammit, he was such a glutton for punishment.

Aria feels Jason's eyes on her as she pretends to sleep. It is small things like this that give her hope. She thinks she has had a crush on him since he let himself cry in front of her. Despite her words that night there were some latent feelings for the older boy back then. As they have grown up that little crush has blossomed into a love that consumes her. Sadly, he seems to keep her firmly in the little sister/best friend box which is why she has dated quite a few guys trying to get over him. Tired of being the very definition of insanity and waiting for something to change Aria has planned to seduce him this weekend. Between her swim wear and what she brought to sleep in there is not doubt that if Jason is interested he will show it.

.~*~.

Throwing himself back to flop onto the bed Jason rests his arm over his eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for the torture Aria put him through today. The wedding is tomorrow but the bridal party was here spending some down time together before the happy couple tied the knot. If her dress was half as revealing as the string bikini she wore today he was going to explode. Currently, he is relishing the small relief of not only having just showered to remove the sand and salt from the ocean but Aria being locked in the bathroom now to do the same. For a moment Jason's mind and body can relax from all the overwhelming urges. Then the water starts and he groans at all the images of her in the shower his brain conjures up. Okay, time for a distraction. Turning on the TV he tries to absorb himself in some random mindless teen drama.

Aria stands under the water trying to find the courage required to put on the nightwear she has brought and walk into the room with Jason. She is a little proud of herself for not packing any other clothes to sleep in; mostly because she knows she would have chickened out.

There was some progress today. Jason's face when he saw her for the first time in her swim suit was priceless. There was hunger in those eyes but he quickly schooled his expression. A few other times when they were close today she though he might give in but nothing more. Shutting off the water she dries off then steps into the silk night gown and matching underwear. Opening the door her eyes immediately find him. It is completely unfair how causally leaned up against the headboard in only his pajama pants, sporting messy still drying hair, he looks sexy as hell. Taking a breath to calm her nerves she pads over to the bed and sits down curling against his side. "What are we watching?"

Lulled by the sense of familiarity cuddling with her and watching TV bring him, Jason answers without looking at her. "I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure I've missed about half the plot just because I don't know any of the characters." Wrapping his arm around her Jason becomes confused. The material below his fingertips is too soft to be her usual cotton t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Gulping he sneaks a sideways glance at her. Fuck, she is trying to kill him. That is the only explanation Jason has for the low cut short slip like garment Aria is in. She appears to be totally oblivious to his reaction to her. Focusing back on the show he tries to ignore his racing heart and the fire blazing through him. Gaining what control over himself he can Jason cannot resist lightly stroking her side, the smooth material practically a nonexistent barrier to her skin.

Tingles dance along her skin with the gentle motion of his fingers on her waist. Aria saw the slightest dilation of his pupils and dares to hope Jason will finally catch on. Resting her hand on his thigh she intends to push him further. Minutes pass and nothing changes. Defeated Aria resigns herself to another quiet night with her best friend. When the show ends they agree that they should go to sleep. After turning out the lights they get comfortable in the bed. Aria snuggles into his side, and her heart jumps when Jason kisses the top of her head whispering goodnight.

Jason steels himself against the desire to roll over and fuck Aria senseless as her legs tangle with his. He imagines that his hands would be dripping with blood if he were actually holding onto a set of reins as tight as he does his control around her. Taking deep breaths he chides himself for giving in and kissing her hair. Only when her breathing evens out does he finally relax and drift to sleep as well. Hoping tomorrow it will be easier to resist her. Yeah, right.

.~*~.

Aria smiles at Caleb and Hanna Rivers as they glide across the dance floor together. They were an unlikely couple but they fit so well. The wedding was beautiful and the reception was going smoothly. Her eyes flit to Spencer and her husband Toby. Another unlikely couple that just worked. She was happy her friends found their other halfs and were enjoying their lives. Jealousy corrupts that sweet emotion though because it seemed no matter what she did Jason would never see her as more than a friend while she drowned in her love for him.

Looking away from the dancing couples Aria notices Emily sitting next to her staring forlornly at a specific couple, or more accurately a specific girl. Reaching out Aria squeezes her friends hand. "Your plan for last night feel apart too?"

Emily focuses on Aria and gives her a sad smile, "Yeah, Ali didn't even seem to be affected. Jason wasn't either?"

This is an old conversation for the two girls. For years now Emily and Aria have been each others best sounding board to vent about their struggles loving the children of Jessica DiLaurentis. Both having grown tired of their unrequited affection planned to change the siblings perception of them this weekend. Nothing ever goes according to their plans.

"No, I got one little look and then nothing." Exasperated Aria sinks back into her seat. As her eyes sweep over the dance floor again she catches Alison sneaking glances at Emily. She smirks when a devious idea comes to her. With mischief swirling in her chocolate brown eyes Aria leans toward Emily. "Alright, so I can't do anything about Jason but I can sure as hell help you with Ali. At least one of them should get their head pulled out of their ass this weekend."

Emily's eyes dart to the tiny girl. "How exactly do you plan to do that? I've tried everything!"

Biting her lip for effect Aria smiles coyly at Emily. "Dance with me Em." Batting her eye lashes at her friend to get her message across the petite brunette giggles.

Joining her friend's merriment Emily stands and offers Aria her hand winking at her. "I would love to."

Being the shorter of the two Aria lets Emily lead as they turn together to a slow ballad. For show they rest their foreheads against one another and whisper silly things to each other about what the other guests are thinking. To the outside observer they look every bit like a couple flirting and smiling.

At the end of the song they leave the dance floor hand and hand, heading toward the beach. Aria's plan works. Before they get to the edge of the tent set up for the event Alison is calling to them, or rather Emily.

"Em, what's going on? Where are you two going?" Aria decides green is a good color on Alison, she looks vulnerable and confused. She tightens her grip on Emily's hand for reassurance.

Praying Aria is right Emily turns to Alison continuing their charade. "What does it matter? You aren't my girlfriend Ali, why should I tell you what's going on between me and another girl?

Taken aback Alison swallows, "You, I—" Exhaling loudly she looks between her two friends. Locking eyes with Emily she speaks, "I don't want you with any other girls."

Letting go of Aria's hand Emily steps toward Alison. "Why not Ali? Why don't you want me to be happy?" There is challenge in her tone sending the message that it is all or nothing time.

"I do want you happy Emily." Alison straightens her posture and moves forward to Emily as well. "But I'm selfish. I want you to be happy with me."

In a softer voice Emily replies, "I want that too. I can't do this half way any more Alison. Either you're mine or I need to move on. This hurts too much the way we are now."

Alison does not hesitate. Quickly she close the space between them and tangling her fingers in Emily's hair, kisses her soundly. Emily's arms coil around her waist as she kiss her back.

It is beautiful, Aria thinks, watching two people so in love they forget you are in the room. When Ali pulls back and whispers simply, "I'm yours." Aria retreats from them to her original destination.

Removing her heels she strolls on the beach just close enough to let the tide wash over her bare feet. Stopping not far from where she began Aria stares up at the night sky. It is a strange feeling of both accomplishment and defeat that dwells within her. Now all four of her best girl friends were with the love of their life. Tears silently fall as she realizes she will never have that. Crossing her arms to hug herself she fights off the chill of loneliness that grips at her very soul.

She hears the footsteps as they approach but she does not turn to face them. Aria already knows there is only one person who would be searching for her right now.

Jason marvels at the ethereal quality the moonlight gives Aria's beauty. The light strapless cocktail bridesmaid dress she wears sways in the cool night breeze making her look even more unearthly. The way it hugs her every curve leaves very little to the imagination. Pushing his thoughts aside he calls out to her, "Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?"

Gazing at the stars she responds in a melancholy tone, "No one is going to miss me for a few minutes. I just wanted to get some fresh air."

Moving closer Jason hugs her from behind, standing just out of the waters reach, and rests his chin on her shoulder. "I missed you. What's wrong Aria? Did Emily really break your heart by leaving you for Ali tonight?"

Closing her eyes Aria sinks back into his embrace. "No, I was only helping Em get Alison to own up to her feelings. I guess I just feel a little alone. After all, them getting together officially leaves me as the odd girl out." It is bittersweet to have Jason's comforting presence surrounding her while she breaks apart from the need of him.

"You've still got them all Aria. Not to mention I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Jason wishes he could kiss the sadness and pain away. She deserves so much better than him though. Caving just a little he kisses her temple and rests his head atop hers. "We have always been here for each other. I'll never leave you sweetheart, no matter what." His heart aches to tell her he loves her. One day she will find someone that will capture her heart and he is determined that despite the pain he will still be there for her.

Yes, you will, Aria thinks. One day it will be his wedding she is attending and there will be no place for her anymore. It is a pretty dream though. "Thank you."

Pulling away Jason offers her his hand. "Come on, let's go have some fun with our friends and dance." It hurts to see her sad like this. He would love to be the one to fill the hole in her heart but does not believe she could ever see him in that light. Aria has seen him at his worst yet she still sticks with him. There will never be anyone who can compete with what she means to him.

Opening her eyes Aria takes his hand. Wiping her tears as they walk back together she smiles at him. "I'm going to hold you to that promise you know."

Chuckling Jason grins back, "I would expect nothing less."

Upon rejoining the reception they see Alison and Emily dancing close. "That was brilliant by the way, how you gave Ali that final push."

Shrugging Aria watches the new found couple. "They have played at almost being together long enough. It won't always be easy between them but they will both be better for loving each other."

Jason studies Aria as she observes her friends. Something about her statement sounded more personal and strikes a chord within him. Before his heart can override his head he begins to move again tugging Aria with him to the dance floor.

Without a sound Aria follows him. Laying her head against his chest she lets Jason sway her to the music. She fits perfectly into his arms and for the rest of the night she pretends that this will last forever.

At the end of the night they all send Caleb and Hanna off to their honeymoon with hugs and congratulations. The rest return to their hotel rooms. Exhausted from the day and her own roller coaster of emotions Aria gets ready for bed, slipping into the silk night gown without a thought. Crawling under the covers and curling up on her side she is asleep before Jason finishes up his nightly rituals.

Walking out of the bathroom Jason smiles softly at her. Even in the sexy lingerie she looks innocent in slumber. Turning off the light he slides under the sheets and cuddles up behind her resting his arm across her waist.

.~*~.

The flight home is as uneventful as the flight there. Exiting the terminal they find Jason's car and once on the road he turns to take her home. Aria is not ready to leave his side yet. "Jase, can I go home with you for tonight? I'm just not up for being alone right now."

Spending more time with Aria is dangerous at this point but he cannot say no to her either. His carefully maintained control is holding on by thin threads and it will no doubt be heaven and hell at the same time trying to hold his composure. Raising an eyebrow at her Jason nods, "Sure, still feeling down?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Aria gives him a coy grin. "Maybe I just want to spend some more time with my best friend though." She knows it is fucked up to seek comfort in the arms of the man who has hurt her. However, there is no one else she wants so she will take advantage of the time he is single to hang out and enjoy sleeping next to him at night.

Laughing Jason returns her smile. "Alright, anything you want to do or will movies and take out work for tonight?" Sensing Aria is still in a low mood he laces their fingers together in a comforting gesture.

Shaking her head both to answer him and at her own foolish heart Aria replies, "No, movies and take out sound perfect. Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in? I don't have anything else packed."

He sighs mentally in relief. If he had to see her in that slinky night gown again Jason was sure he would snap. "We'll stop at to get something on the way then and of course you can Aria. When has that ever been a problem?"

"Never, I like to ask anyway." Aria kind of wants to burn what she wore to bed the last two nights because of the false hope it gave her. Seriously, she needs to quit with the melodramatics and just be happy. Jason does not want her but he is still her best friend; that will have to be enough.

.~*~.

After eating way too much Chinese food and watching several different movies both Aria and Jason were tired. Jason nudges her shoulder with his. "Let's get some sleep."

Yawning Aria agrees, "Okay, yeah. Sleep sounds good." Spending time laughing and talking with Jason eased some of her melancholy.

Together they wonder back to Jason's bedroom. Aria grabs one of his t-shirts to sleep in and goes to change in the bathroom. He stays in the room, swiftly removing his clothes and pulling on some pajama bottoms. Unmaking his bed then laying down with his hands behind his head Jason waits for Aria to return.

The second she walks back into the room and he looks at her Jason knows he is screwed. After having every button he has pushed all weekend seeing Aria completely relaxed in only his shirt and her underwear breaks him. He can practically feel the reins snap in half. In a last ditch effort to try to contain himself he clenches his jaw and holds his breath as she approaches the bed.

Pulling her hair down from the messy bun she has had it in all night Aria does not notice Jason's intense stare. She crawls under the covers and turns on her side facing him. When her eyes met his goose bumps raise on her flesh. Worried for him she bites her lip and reaches out her hand to brush some hair from his eyes, "Jase, is something wrong?"

The instant her hand comes in contact with his forehead Jason exhales. In less time than it takes for the burn in his lungs to register his hand is darting up to catch her writs and his body is moving to pin her tiny frame beneath his own. Dipping his head down he runs the bridge of his nose along the column of her throat. "Do you have any idea the things you do to me? You have to. You've been tempting me all weekend without restraint."

Aria's eyes widen surprised by the sudden change in position. Heart pounding, chest heaving, she feels heat pool low in her belly with Jason's weight holding her down. His words are lost to her at first but slowly her brain catches up. "No, I don't know. You acted as if you didn't notice."

Jason tilts back giving Aria a puzzled look. "Wait, you actually were trying to get my attention? Why?"

Blushing furiously Aria forces herself not to look away from him. "I've been trying to get your attention for a long time now." She hesitates to answer his second query. Should she really tell him? What if he only wanted her body not her heart yet? Without her consent it spills from her lips in a barely audible whisper.

Jason waits with baited breath for her reply. Could she possibly care for him the way he does for her? When she murmurs her response he thinks he hears a yes but has to be sure. "What was that? Please Aria, tell me."

Swallowing hard Aria repeats herself louder this time, "Why wouldn't I want the attention of the man I love?

"You love me?" The state of shock those last four words put him in is apparent. Jason has waited so long and given up all hope that Aria would ever feel the same. To hear her say the exact opposite knocks the wind out of him.

Timidly Aria nods at him, tears prickling at her eyes. "Yeah, I have for a while now. I tried not to but it just crept up on me." Here is where he breaks her heart. Jason cares for her, she knows that, but he could never l―

His lips on hers stop Aria mid thought. Her eyes shut automatically as her mouth molds to his returning the sweet gentle pressure.

Nipping at her bottom lip Jason ends their kiss. Seeing an errant tear cascade down Aria's cheek he kisses it away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aria lets out a strangled half laugh and blinks her watering eyes. With her hands still pinned beside her head she cannot wipe at them but she is not ready for Jason to move either. "Because I don't want to lose you! You are my best friend and I would rather have you in my life that way than not at all." Rolling her eyes she continues her tirade, "For fucks sake Jason, one of the first things you told me was that I was too young and you weren't interested. You've never acted as if you saw me as anything but a friend or little sister. Why would I risk it?"

"Because I lied and people change. I got good at hiding my attraction and even my love for you. I thought you would never want a screw up like me." Jason moves his hand from her wrists to cup her face, rubbing both thumbs along her still rose red cheeks.

Aria's tears spill over freely now. Did he really? Did Jason just say he loved her too? Scared to ask and be denied her mouth parts to speak but no sound comes out.

"Please don't cry sweetheart. I'm sorry...I didn't realize...I never meant to hurt you..." Unsure of how to stop her tears Jason smothers Aria with butterfly kisses murmuring the three words he never though he would get to say to her. "I love you." The phrase tumbles from his lips over and over again.

Recovering from the shock Aria moves her hands from the bed to bring his mouth back to hers. This kiss is not chaste or gentle. She pulls his bottom lip into her mouth biting and sucking then slips her tongue into his mouth needing to taste him. Jason kisses her back fervently.

Breaking their kiss Aria locks eyes with Jason. "I love you because you are broken not in spite of that Jason." She knows he needs to hear this. Though they both have their scars, hers more physical than his, Jason carries his around differently.

Smiling softly at Aria he leans his forehead against hers. This whole thing feels a little surreal to Jason. Dreamlike almost and he would question it but he felt the slight pain when she bit him a second ago. His heart skips a beat when she gives him a sly look.

Sucking her lip into her mouth Aria contemplates how to say what has popped into her mind. Deciding to be blunt she looks at him from under her lashes. "What made you lose control tonight Jason? And what did you plan to do once you had me pinned down?"

If Jason thought Aria was sultry before he knew she wanted him it was nothing compared to now. Here she is in next to nothing and asking him what he wants to do to her. Gulping he lets out a shaky breath. "After watching you at the beach in those scraps of fabric you called a bikini, sleeping next to you in that silk slip that was barely there, and dancing with you wearing that form fitting dress you would think that a t-shirt is no big deal. But it's my t-shirt..." Laying a kiss on the exposed part of her shoulder he searches for the words to describe the swell of possessiveness that hit hem when she came in the room and why it turned him on. "You looked happy, relaxed, and mine. I don't know exactly what I intended to do. Only that I needed to feel your body against mine." Taking the chance that he might be rushing things Jason grinds his hips down against Aria's. "I only knew I wanted you whatever way you would let me have you."

Parting her legs so that his hips can rest more comfortably between her thighs Aria presses up into Jason. Feeling his hard arousal is empowering in a way. "Take me then Jase. I'm already yours in every other way."

"Are you sure Aria? I don't want to rush things with you. I've waited this long to kiss you. I can wait until it's right. However long that takes." Jason knows that following through with waiting will be tough but Aria is worth it. This means so much more than one night of pleasure to him.

"Thank you, for asking. But I don't think I can wait any longer. I don't want to rush this either but after five years of being your best friend and spending almost as long completely in love with you I think we've waiting long enough." The knowledge that Jason loves her finally sinks in for Aria and makes her daring. She trusts him absolutely. Wrapping her legs up around his middle she rotates her hips rubbing her heated core against his hard erection. Both shutter in bliss. "Make love to me Jason. Please."

Jason does not answer verbally. He plants kisses up her neck, along her jaw, and to her mouth once more for a languid kiss. His hands slide down her sides to sneak up under the shirt and caress the soft curves of her hips and stomach. The feeling of slightly raised flesh reminds him that Aria is just as broken as he is. Reclining back his eyes sweep over her. "As good as this shirt looks on you it has to go now."

Giggling lightly, Aria lifts her arms and shifts to help Jason remove the article of clothing. He tosses it to the side and his hands glide up her torso to fondle her breasts. When his mouth connects with the skin of her collar bone her eyes shut. Content to revel in the tingling feeling left behind by his lips and tongue she does not realize his true intent. Not until Jason's teeth nibble at the flesh of her waist and his hands move to rest on her hips does it click. Aria's breath hitches as her eyes fly open and connect with his. Normally she is much more careful about anyone seeing but tonight the thought never crossed her mind. A whole different kind of warmth spreads in her heart. Jason kisses, sucks, licks, and nips at the scars she herself inflicted. His eyes never leave hers as he gives special attention to each one. She jumps a little when he moves from her panty line and hips to the insides of her thighs. Aria has never let any of her boyfriends or lovers go down on her because she has never wanted to explain what all those marks are. Yet here Jason is, the only one who could ever understand what they truly mean, showing her with his actions that he loves the broken pieces of her too. Shakily her hand reaches to card through his hair as he tends to the fractured parts of her heart.

Jason was worried doing this might push Aria away but the emotions playing across her features tell him that she needed this. He is not all that surprised by her jumping at the initial contact of his mouth with her thigh. She has never hidden the scars from him but he has seen her shy away from others who would not understand. Expecting her to jump again he grips her hips holding them down when after kissing the final line of raised flesh he lays an open mouthed kiss directly against the moist fabric of her underwear. Predictably her muscles twitch and he smiles. He may not be her first lover but being the first to taste her excites him.

"You don't have to do that..." Aria's breathing is labored now. The fast gear change from sweet to sensual throws her and makes her tremble with want.

Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties Jason smirks at Aria. With a predator's gleam in his eyes he coaxes her to lift her hips so he can pull them off her. "What if I want to sweetheart?"

Fuck, Jason is not even undressed yet Aria is wetter than she has ever been. Heart pounding against her rib cage she manages to shutter out an almost silent, "Okay." The instant his tongue circles her clit her hands are threading back into his hair. Where a moment ago she was lightly playing with it now she holds tight trying to both push him away and pull him closer.

Amused by her squirming Jason teases her by flicking at the small bundle of nerves with his tongue then tracing along her inner walls. He repeats this action until Aria whimpers in between soft moans. When she does he sucks her clit into his mouth.

Gasping his name Aria presses her hips up into him. The sensations rolling through her are like nothing she has felt before. When Jason moves down and thrusts his tongue inside her she almost comes undone on the spot. Hands fisting into the sheets beside her now she rocks her hips in counter point to his ministrations. Incoherent half curses mixed with his name fall from her lips as the coil within her tightens to a nearly painful point. Just when she thinks it is too much to handle one of Jason's hands slide up and tugs on her nipple. The sudden pain and pleasure intertwined plunges her into ecstasy. Her back arches off the bed and she draws blood from biting into her lip to contain the scream.

Jason laps at her juices until her body fully relaxes and kisses her center once more then works his way back up her body. His lips find hers again, and their tongues tangle and twirl together. The realization that Aria is tasting herself while kissing him sends more blood rushing to his already straining erection. Her hands run up his sides to his shoulders. Purposefully she digs her nails into his skin and drags them down his back forcing him to tear his mouth from hers and moan.

Aria leans up and plants kisses up his throat to his ear. "You're still way too overdressed." With that she pushes his pajama pants and boxers down his hips. While Jason kicks the offending article away she curls her hand around him. This causes him to groan out her name and drop his head to her shoulder. She strokes his penis several times before lining him up with her entrance.

Jason turns his head toward her and captures her lips in a soft kiss. Knowing better than to ask he enters her in one smooth stroke. Setting a slow tender pace he enjoys the low gasps and moans Aria makes between kisses. Being inside her tight warm heat is more exquisite than his dreams could prepare him for.

Aria loses herself in the delightful way their bodies slide against one another. She is glad there was no need to stop to discuss if they were safe or not. Jason knows she is on the pill and they always get tested together. Her legs lock around his waist allowing him to push deeper inside. Usually she needs to be fucked hard and fast for it to feel good. There is something about it being Jason that is pumping in and out of her that has her one the edge of another orgasm without the usual force necessary.

Knowing how close he is to his own climax Jason slips his hand in between them and rubs his thumb against her clit, wanting Aria to find blissful oblivion with him. It is exactly what she needs and simultaneously they come undone.

Rolling to the side Jason avoids crushing Aria with his weight. He pulls her with him, still needing to keep her in his arms. Gradually their breathing steadies and their heart rates regulate.

Snuggling into his side Aria cannot help whispering her affection to him again. "I love you Jason."

Dragging his covers up over their naked forms he kisses the top of her head. "I love you too Aria."

As one they drift into a dreamless slumber. Who needs to dream when your greatest desires have been fulfilled?

.~*~.

A little over a month later Aria finds herself sitting in Hanna's newly decorated living room with Spencer, Alison, and Emily. The newlywed blonde wanted to see all her friends after being away for the month on her honeymoon. The five young women laugh and smile together as Hanna gushes about Paris and extended periods of time spent in the hotel room with Caleb.

During Hanna's time away the other four girls were too busy to hang out so they are catching up on each others lives as well as filling her in. Alison and Emily's flourish relationship is a happily discussed topic. Spencer in particularly enjoys teasing them about taking so long to start officially dating. Aria wonders to herself what the other brunette will say about her own new found relationship with Spencer and Alison's half brother.

Trying to defer some of the focus from herself and Emily Alison turns the questioning on Spencer. "How are things with you Spencer? You seem to be glowing today."

Unable to contain her joy Spencer spill her own good news. "I'm pregnant, about three months along in fact."

After getting hugs and congratulations from the other four girls Spencer swears them to secrecy. "I haven't told Toby yet and I want it to come from me."

They all agree and Aria knows it is her turn now. Hanna turns to her, "Well, your the only one who hasn't shared yet. What have you been up to while I've been away Ar?"

Before Aria can come up with something other than her initial mental response of 'screwing Jason as often as possible' the door opens. Her four friends give her a collective look of 'we're not done here' then get up to greet the three men coming into the house.

Caleb knew his wife well. Therefore, when they returned home he planned a guys day out with Toby and Jason so Hanna could spend time with the girls and show off their new home.

Hellos and hugs are exchanged by the group. Toby and Caleb kiss their wives. Jason makes sure Aria is the last one he greets. Though this is normal to the other six how he says hi to her shocks them. Leaning down he steals a kiss and rests his forehead on hers. "Hey."

Smiling up at him Aria forgets the others are there for a second. "Hey you."

Only Emily's exclamation of, "Finally!" draws Aria's eyes from his.

Seeing the others startled faces Jason chuckles. "You haven't told them yet?"

Laughing with him Aria buries her blushing face it his chest. "I was just about to actually."

His mind finally processes what Emily said. A little indignant Jason asks her, "Wait. Finally? What's that supposed to mean Em?"

Emily glances at the others then catches Aria's eyes. Grinning at her tiny friend who bites her lip and nods she gives Jason a smug look. "Do you have any idea how many nights Aria and I stayed up trying to get you and Ali to notice us?" She squeezes her girlfriends hand with hers to show all is forgiven then continues, "Finally means: Finally you, as Aria put it at the wedding, pulled your head out of your ass and got with the girl you've been making eyes at for years."

All eight of them are laughing by the end of Emily's sentence. Jason leans his head against Aria's as his body shakes with mirth at his own expense. The group relocates back to the living room once their merriment settles. The four couples sit down and after some reminiscing spend the night talking and laughing.

At the end of the night Jason takes Aria home and they show each other again how much they love one another. Though they are both broken it is that very brokenness that makes them fit so well.


End file.
